The Ice Bucket Challenge!
by jasminejohnson41
Summary: My first BTR story. No slash! Just a fun idea of the ALS ice bucket challenge started by James. You choice on who gets nominated and other story ideas if you have any! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_James stood in front of the camera behind the Plam Woods pool, with his girlfriend Lucy by his side with a bucket in her hands. No one else was at the pool besides him, Lucy, and Buda Bob._

_"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Lucy asked as Buda Bob was setting up the camera phone._

_"I only have one more hour left so yes I want you to do this." James responded._

_" I don't know how I got pulled into this." Lucy sighed._

_" OK, camera set. Are you two ready?" Buda Bob asked behind the camera phone. James smiled and nodded, Lucy sighed but then smiled, bucket in her hands. Buda Bob pressed record._

_" Hello people of the internet, my name is James Diamond, from Big Time Rush. And I have been nominated by a fan of mine, for the ALS ice bucket challenge. Right next to me is my girlfriend Lucy Stone who with be pouring a full bucket of ice cold water down my head." Jasmes gestured towards Lucy with the bucket on her hands and smiled._

_"And I'm very excited to do this...sort of." Lucy stated._

_" Before I start I would like to nominate my three best friends: Kendell Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia. You guys have twenty_four hours, good luck!" James said, and the minute he said that Lucy hoisted the bucket over the pretty boy's head. The water fell on top of James, soaking him wet._

_"Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!" James yelled, he wiped the water away from his eyes, and he was shaking uncontrollably. And came closer to the camera._

_" Remember guys, twenty_ four hours the minute you see this." James said. Buda Bob turned off the camera, Lucy quickly gave James a towel to help warm him up. _

_" And...send! " Buda Bob said._

_" well I can't wait to see the others do the ice bucket challenge. " Lucy said._

_"Me neither." Replied James still shaking._

* * *

_Meanwhile in apartment 2J..._

_Kendell, Logan , and Carlos all stood in front of the camera, completely shocked at the video they just saw of James doing the ice bucket challenge._

_" I can't believe we now have to do the ice bucket challenge." Kendell said._

_"Uh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh." The other two sang, Kendell gently closed the computer._

* * *

**_tell me who you think will be nominated for the ice bucket challenge, and maybe give me some ideas to go along? Thanks!_**


	2. Ice Pool Challenge

Carlos has already settled up his camera in front of the Palm Woods pool. With five very large buckets on the edge. Carlos pressed play and begun.

" Hello! Carlos Garcia here, and Ive been nominated for the A.L.S ice bucket challenge by my friend James. Here I have Five full buckets of ice which I will be dunking into this pool, and I will be jumping into. LET'S START!"

Carlos proceeded to tip all of the ice buckets into the Palm Woods pool. and it was a good ting no one was in it. After Carlos was done he walked to the camera again.

" I almost forgot! Before I do this I would like to nominate some people. Now since my new girlfriend Alexa is filming a new movie, I will be nominating my other three friends, the Jennifers. You girls have twenty-four hours. WHOOOO!" Carlos said as he cannon balled into the Palm Woods pool, His head emerged from the water along with the rest of him, shivering, while he grabbed the towel.

Just at that moment Logan appeared in front of the camera while it was still rolling.

" Carlos?" Logan said.

" Yeah?" responded Carlos.

" Did you just do the ice bucket challenge using the Palm Woods pool?" He asked.

" Yep! and I just nominated the Jennifers.." Carlos responded in satisfaction of himself. Logan keep staring at the shivering Carlos and the pool.

" Yeah you do know that you could have used a regular bucket? As said in the name: ' Ice Bucket Challenge'." Logan, said.

" Really?" Carlos asked, wondering if his friend made this up.

" Yep I'm serious, even a small bucket will do as long there is ice and water in it." Logan said. Carlos went up closer to the camera.

" This was Carlos Garcia...and I just did the ice...pool...challenge." Carlos said as he pressed the 'End Record' button on the camera.

* * *

**that's chapter two for the ice bucket challenge. Remember that even you can suggest people, I already got the guy's girlfriends ( expect for Alexa, but maybe Lucy) , Mrs. Knight, Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly. and there can be far more stories into this rather than people being dunked in freezing cold water. Your choice on how it goes. Remember to give me ideas!, next will probably be Kendell.**


	3. Not happening!

**Kendall is next! Oh and I realized now that Kendall is spelled with a 'A' and not a 'E' Stupid right?  
**

* * *

Kendall is now by the pool at the Plamwoods ready to accept his challenge. Like James, Kendall had Buddha Bob as the camera man and Jo ( Kendall's girlfriend) as the one to dunk him in ice water.

" You know Lucy warned me about this." Jo stated as Kendall placed a warm towel on one of the pool chairs.

" It's fine," Kendall said.

" Plus, I get to pick three people for the same challenge!"

" Good then you can get James back!" Jo said.

" I can't, rules says that you can't challenge the one who challenged you." Kendall said, which made Jo rolled her eyes.

" Okay you ready?" Buddha Bob asked, Kendall responded with a nod, and Buddha Bob pressed record on the camera.

" Hi! I'm Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush and I've been challenged by my best friend, James for the ALS Ice Bucket challenge. And I nominate My Mom Jennifer Knight, My baby sister Katie Knight and..." Kendall tried to think of a third person, then his eyes spotted Jo, Kendall smiled.

" And I also nominate Jo Taylor." Kendall announced.

" What?!" Jo shocking asked.

" Hit me!" Kendall commanded. And Jo was now gladly to do so, she raised the bucket up to his head as it fell on Kendall. Making him shiver and scream in agony. But Jo poured it ever so slowly to make him suffer more.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Jo finished her revenge and now Kendall is done with the challenge, Buddha Bob stopped the camera.

" Was that worth it?" Jo asked, and handed Kendall the towel.

" Totally! Ha Ha!" Kendall laughed.

" Good, now I have to do the ice bucket challenge, by Kendall!" Jo kissed Kendall and left.

Once Jo left, Kendall turned to smile at Buddha Bob " And now all that's left is Logie!" He said.

Then out of nowhere Logan yelled: "Not happening!"

Kendall looked at Buddha Bob and shrugged.

* * *

**uh oh! Look like Logie is going to put up a fight!**


End file.
